


STUDENT FILES

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: HAMILTON ELEMENTARY SCHOOLCONFIDENTIALFOR STAFF ONLY





	STUDENT FILES

HAMILTON ELEMENTARY SCHOOL

STUDENT FILES

HAMILTON, ALEXANDER

Alexander Hamilton excels academically. He seems to be fond of writing classes, and has been able to develop fluency in french. Alexander is a very ambitious young man with a promising future. Although, Alexander seems to have trouble getting along with other students (ex: Aaron Burr). He is not a physical fighter, but is always willing to 'rap battle' with any of his classmates.I would suggest encouraging him to write his feeling and/or strong opinions on paper instead of 'slamming it' to his peers.

NOTES : Do not put in same class as Aaron Burr. ( Seriously. that's a recipe for disaster.)

SCHUYLER, ELIZABETH

Elizabeth Schuyler is a wonderful student. She is very considerate and kind to her classmates. She does tend to cling to her older sister (Angelica), but she can manage on her own. She doesn't seem to be to concerned with her education, but she isn't lazy. In conclusion, Elizabeth makes a great addition to any classroom.

NOTES: Elizabeth is very protective of her younger sister (Margarita). She is willing to fight anyone who says anything bad about her.

SCHUYLER, MARGARITA/PEGGY

Her older sisters are wonderful young ladies.

NOTES: Margarita prefers to be called "Peggy"

EAKER, GEORGE

George has trouble distinguishing the difference between the numbers SEVEN and TEN. He is somewhat known for 'bashing' the parents of his peers.

NOTES: N/A

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
